Forgotten
by Sa Rart
Summary: Zoe was cruelly abandoned by Heracles after aiding him. She later joined the Hunt, and stayed there for the next four thousand years. But throughout her life, knowledge of her journey in between was gone. It was forgotten. Rated T for safety.
1. Abandoned

"Hurry!" I said. Grabbing his hand, I towed Heracles through the garden, taking him away from the tree. "He will find us!"

Heracles didn't want to. He was drinking in the Garden of the Hesperides with an air of wholehearted enjoyment. Idiot. I yanked him, hard, towards the mountain.

He looked down at me with a trace of amusement. "I'm not afraid," he told me calmly.

"You should be," I retorted, yanking forward again. He broke into a jog, and instantly I quickened, pulling him at top speed through the garden, then up a small hill, then through a rosebush, ignoring the painful pricks. We both collapsed, breathing heavily.

Heracles shook his head and sat up. "There is no need to run," he told me. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

"Not this one," I replied. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

He looked surprised. "I do not trust your father," he said, glancing toward the mountain on which Atlas held up the sky.

"You should not," I agreed. "You will have to trick him. But do not attempt to take the apples directly. You will die!"

Heracles chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

My heart ached. I so desperately wanted to help this hero, though I couldn't say why, but… "I… I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out… they will disown me." I stifled a small sob.

Heracles sighed and stood up, rubbing his hands together. "Then there's nothing for it.

"Wait!" I pleaded as he started to step through the rosebush. My mind churned. If I did this, even my father would call me a traitor. I would never again feed Ladon, nor see my sisters, nor live in the beautiful garden any longer. I would be reduced to a mortal, stripped of power by my siblings.

On the other hand, if I let Heracles die, I could never live with myself. And that, I realized, was more important than anything. Even my sisters and my home. Even so, I hoped I wouldn't be caught.

Fingers trembling, I reached up and took a single pin out of my hair. Concentrating, I summoned my soul, and breathed it over the pin. When I inhaled, taking my soul back into me, a portion of my _animus_ remained inside the pin, which had started to glow.

I looked at Heracles and said, "If you must fight, take this. My mother gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My _immortal powers.

He laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not," I admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."

He sighed, but he reached down and took the hairpin. Once in his hands, the pin grew, sprouting a wickedly sharp, glowing, celestial bronze sword.

"Well balanced," Heracles said, turning the blade over in his hands. "Though I normally just use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"

I sighed. "Anaklusmos. The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."

He looked up at me, and seemed about to say something, but before he could, there was a ferocious hissing, and the rosebush was swept aside by an immense head.

"Too late!" I cried. "He is here!"

Heracles stood, holding Anaklusmos high. Ladon hissed in reply, fetid breath accompanying it. Again, I wondered if anyone, even a hero as powerful as Heracles, could ever hope to best Ladon.

For a moment, hero and monster just looked at each other, sizing each other up. Then Ladon, with another furious hiss, plunged his heads forward, fangs clamping down. Heracles spun, using a combination of his Nemean Lion cape and Anaklusmos to stop the fangs from piercing flesh. Finally Ladon stepped back, and seemed surprised that Heracles was still standing

Heracles, with a roar, charged the dragon, sword scything into the body. With a furious roar, Ladon kicked out with one foot, sending the hero flying unexpectedly, but the son of Zeus regained his footing immediately, and then kicked, knocking a fang loose. I ducked, but it stuck in my chiton.

I was afraid to watch, but I could not look away. After several minutes, I made a conclusion. No matter how strong Heracles was, nothing could stop Ladon. Even a god would be hard put, and even Kampê would be cautious.

In a few minutes, Heracles was beaten. He started backing away, and Ladon could not follow, for he needed to protect the tree.

True to my advice, Heracles started up the Mountain of Despair to seek out Atlas. My father would be able to take the apples, for Ladon was not trained to attack him.

I went to follow, but four figures shimmered into view: my sisters. With a heavy heart, I knew my actions had been discovered. Head high, I prepared to face the inevitable: exile.

For a minute, we simply stood, staring at each other, and I was forcefully reminded of Ladon and Heracles. This, too, was a battle, but I would be wounded far worse than Heracles had.

The eldest, Aegle, stepped forward. "You have helped a hero," she stated in a completely emotionless tone. It was not a question, nor an accusation, just a presentation of a fact.

I didn't bother denying it. What could I say? I had known the risks. I had known the consequences. And I had chosen to let Heracles through, to guide him through the garden. I had no words to defend myself.

Hesperia also stepped forward. "You guided him through the garden, and then gave him your soul in the form of a weapon. What possessed thee to do such a thing?"

I simply shook my head. In my heart, I knew why, but I could not bring myself to say it. My tongue was thick, and my throat dry.

Arethusa spoke up. "You love him." Again, it was simply a statement.

Erytheia also spoke. "Then go to him, if you must."

Then all four Hesperids chanted in eerie unison. "Then leave this garden and never return. Flee this place that you were once part of. Run from the wrath of us and Atlas above. Go now, former sister." Hesperia gave me a sad smile in farewell.

Aegle extended a hand, and a globe of yellow energy came out from me to her. My immortality. It was gone now, along with my identity as a Hesperid.

Smirking, Aegle spoke again, words to wound. "To add to your burden, know this: you may have gained a hero's gratitude, but you have lost Ladon, a family, and a home. Your soul is split and your immortality gone. Goodbye, Zoë."

With that, the garden disappeared. I saw flashes: Ladon, looking at me wistfully,

the setting sun, the sky swirling above me. Then I was just sitting on the ground, with nothing but my chiton and Ladon's fang.

I silently cursed Aegle. She had never liked me, but she could have been a bit nicer. _Her _I would not miss. But the others… I would miss them, and Ladon, too.

I felt like I was already dead. I was mortal. I had nothing. I was nothing. Could things possibly get any worse?

Of course they could. They always did.


	2. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor do I own any of the Greek myths that make it up. I don't even own the names of the other Hesperids. There will be several aspects of the story I do actually own in later chapters.**

**Authors Note: **_**Please**_** give me some reviews. Last chapter I got twenty-six hits. I also got two reviews. Neither had more than three words. If you hate my story, please tell me so. If you love my story, please review. If you notice some mistakes I made, please review. And please, I need constructive criticism. More than ten words would be great**

**Also, thanks to FunnyLaugh and Miss Joe Jonas for their reviews. **

**Everyone, stop reading this author's note and read the actual story now!!**

I sat miserably at the foot of the mountain, looking at the spot where the garden was every sunset. I wanted to wait till tomorrow, then try to re-enter, but I knew that Aegle would kill me. And my father…

Once he knew of my betreyal, he would be furious. He was the Titan General; even though _he_ was trapped, he would comission the stirring monsters to go after me, and keep at it until I died.

To make it worse, I had no weapons besides Ladon's fang, no money, and no transportation. Either I walked to Greece, or I got a transport, or I died. It seemed that the latter was by far the most likely.

With a sigh, I got up and started walking. It would be a long road back.

About a day later, I saw a large wagon, pulled by a small horses. A lady sat inside, but the entire thing seemed wrong somehow. I hesitated, wondering what to do. Then I stumbled towards it, calling out. The woman turned her gaze on me.

Her eyes were beady and reptillian, with the same cold look in my father's eyes. I instantly knew I had made a horrible mistake. I stumbled backwards, trying to get away, but the damage was done. I had been seen.

The woman laughed coldly, then smiled, showing sharp teeth. I frantically tried to recall what monster was like that. Then the answer came to me.

Echidna.

And Echidna never went after heroes alone. She always had one of her children with her.

Her children were Ladon, Cerberus, Orthrus, the Chimera, the Nemean Lion, the Hydra, and the Sphinx.

I whirled around to face the horse, which was growing and changing shape. Heads sprouted. Seven of them. It was the Hydra. Hades.

I yanked out Ladon's tooth, but I wasn't sure what kind of effect it would have on its kin. Even if it was poisonous, so was the Hydra. _And_ the Hydra was bigger and stronger than I was. But I had to try, or get melted into Hydra acid. My father would prefer the latter.

I lunged, then had to dive aside to avoid the stream of acid that shot from its mouth. Cursed Hydra. It had to be the fastest reviving monster in Tartarus, excluding the Furies. Heracles had killed not three months ago.

I feinted for one head, then dove low to strike at the body. A head whipped sideways, like a club. I narrowly dodged it, but it threw me off balance, and I missed. Another head snapped at me, and I stabbed it in the eye.

Poison flowed into its blood, but had no effect. Oh, right. The Hydra's blood _was_ poison. Ladon's poison wouldn't have an effect. But…

I yanked the fang out of the Hydra, then spun around, then lept at Echidna. I plunged the fang into _her _chest. She screamed, then shuddered and fell. Her form shimmered, then disappeared, and so did the Hydra.

And the wagon did not.

I dared to hope that, for once, I would have a stroke of good luck. Slowly, I crept up to the wagon, then peered inside. It had some food and a pile of silver and gold drachma. Mortals used the silver, immortals the gold. Unfortunately, I was now stuck with silver.

I sighed, then, using a horse blanket, bundled up all the food and as many silver drachma as I could. I cast a regretful eye over the gold drachma, then swung up onto the horse. Then I tied the saddle blanked into the saddle behind me (The saddle had been in the wagon, too).

Things were starting to look up a bit. If only I had known how short of a time I would get to enjoy it.

The horse, burdened with me and my sack, didn't go very fast at all. Not as fast as, say, the horse of a hero.

He passed me at midday. I know he recognized me, and ignored me. He simply galloped by me, ignoring my desperate call. "I saved your life," I yelled after him. "Is this how you repay me?"

I watched Heracles ride off into the distance, not even sparing me a glance. Spite filled me, and if I wasn't half-dead, I would have gone after him.

Then an overwhelming wave of grief shot through me. I had given everything to this hero, only to be ignored. Just like Ariadne. Just like Medea. Just like all the other woman who had been in love, only to be rejected.

I looked at the horizon where he disappeared. "I will avenge the wrongs done to me," I whispered. "I vow on the River Styx that you shall pay, Son of Zeus."

I also made a silent vow to myself. I would not let myself fall in love ever again. I would not suffer the grief that came with it.

I had just been forgotten. Forgotten by my sisters and my father. Forgotten by the hero that I had tried to help. Forgotten by the Greeks, who my family had already Misted, no doubt.

But for now, I needed to concentrate on surviving, and not just giving up. First, I would reach civilization. Then I would make Ladon's fang into a weopan with all my power as a Hesperid that I had left. It would contain the sea in it, and the garden too. Not the actual things, but memories of them, and what I had had when I was able to be in both.

I would call the blade Ξεχασμένος. Forgotten. Because that is what I am.

**Sorry about the Greek letters, I don't know how to pronounce it in English. If someone knows, press the pretty button. If you don't know, still press the little button.**


	3. The Price of Steel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor do I own any of the Greek myths that make it up. I don't even own the names of the other Hesperids. In short, I own almost nothing in this story, besides the sword, **_**Forgotten**_** (it is forged later) and the smith. Oh, and though this chapter is slightly boring, it is very important for my plot. Don't just skim it. Actually read it!**

**By the way, Zoë has been traveling for almost two months now, but I didn't think that you would enjoy me going on for several chapters about her riding and walking virtually without stopping.**

I stood at the top of a hill, looking down at Athens. After several attacks, many long weeks of riding, a lame horse, then another week of walking, I had reached Greece.

Athens was a beautiful city. No doubt about it. But I had no time to admire the view. I was busy, finding the forges, noting the temples, memorizing street patterns, and locating the bathhouse.

As soon as I did that, I walked through the gates of the city, entering Athena's domain. I knew that few monsters would make it into the city. The guards saw through Mist, and walls enclosed the entire of the city. They were slippery stone, impossible to climb. Only flying creatures could get in, and they would be filled with bolts from the lethal crossbows the city guard carried.

The first stop I made was at the clothing shop, where I purchased a new white chiton to replace my battered and torn one from my time as a Hesperid. The woman at the counter seemed reluctant to sell to someone as ragged-looking as me, but she changed her mind when I pulled out my sack stuffed with silver drachma.

Next stop was the bathhouse, where I got rid of every bit of dirt and grime, then cleaned out wounds from the dracaena and the hellhound.

Suddenly I noticed that the water around me healed many small scratches and cuts. Wonderingly, I stared at it, then I hesitantly pointed, and a mini-wave formed, sweeping forward. I smiled grimly. Aegle had missed some of my power of the sea given to me by Pleione.

Next I visited some of the food vendors. I had not eaten in days, and wolfed down the bread and cheese faster that Ladon gobbled lamb's meat. I pang of sorrow shot through me as I remembered the dragon I had loved and fed by hand.

Then I purchased a room in an inn, and collapsed into it. I was asleep within minutes. And for the first time since my exile, I slept without dreams.

When I woke up, it was mid-afternoon. I had slept through the night and most of today. But I needed to get up. There were things I needed to do. I got up, paid for my room, and left.

I walked aimlessly along the streets of Athens, knowing what I wanted, and somehow, I was drawn to it. I guess it was my power as a Hesperid. Or maybe a god had shown favor and guided me. Whatever the reason, I found myself standing at an auction, looking up as the auctioneer reached into a bag and pulled out a chunk of metal. He held it up, and I saw it glowing, not in the sun, but of its own power. I knew that I had to have it.

"Some variation of steel, found by the local smith," called the auctioneer. "He will be paid the sum of money from its sale. He also accepts work at the forge for payment."

"A hundred silver drachma," I called instantly. There were sounds of surprise from the crowd. They thought it was just a curious piece of metal. They were wrong.

"Hundred and twenty," called an elderly man.

"Hundred and thirty," a teenage boy put in.

"Hundred and fifty," I retorted, glaring at them both.

The crowd was confused. Why would a piece of steel sell for so much? Who would want it for such a price?

The old man subsided, but the boy didn't. "Hundred seventy-five," he countered.

"Two hundred silver drachma," I replied, wondering who this boy was. Or was he a boy? Could a monster have gotten into Athens?

"Two-fifty!"

"Two hundred seventy!"

"Two-seventy-five!"

"Two hundred ninety!" If it went above three hundred I would pay with work, and hope the boy wouldn't waste his time.

"Three hundred drachma," he called out, smiling confidently.

I looked at him calmly, and then looked at the smith, who had a shocked look on his face. No wonder, if a piece of metal he found would sell for so much!

"Do you even know what that is, Zoë Nightshade?" the boy mocked.

I froze. No one would know my name. And…

I closed my eyes, then opened them and focused on him. He was mortal, but then how would he know me? Then I realized.

"So my father is paying humans to come after me," I said, staring him down.

He grinned, showing white teeth that were slightly pointed. "Of course," he replied. "Your daddy is quite mad at you, you know. He sent me to kill you."

Suddenly a bow was in his hands, and an arrow leapt towards me with incredible speed. No human could have reacted in time. But though I might be mortal, with only traces of my power, I was most definitely _not_ human. I leapt aside, and the arrow buried itself in the wall behind me. Most of the crowd scattered, screaming.

I stalked toward him, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the tooth that had saved me so many times. "Yes, I know what that is," I said jerking my head towards the steel. "Do you know what this is?" I held up the faintly glowing green fang, turning it so it caught the light.

His face paled slightly. "Not…"

"Yes," I said. "It is." Then I lunged. Battle instincts took over. I saw the auctioneer dive behind a crate, bellowing for the guards. The smith shook off his shock and snatched up a sword that he had been going to sell at the auction. But he was far too slow to stop the assassin.

A professional glint shone in his eyes as he rolled aside and fired again. I snatched the arrow in my bare hand as it flew towards me, and, although I caught it, it knocked me a bit off balance.

He would have killed me then and there, without a second thought, but he had to dodge the crossbow bolts that several guards were raining down on him. One caught him in the shoulder, and, with an inhuman snarl, he spun and fired several arrows. Three guards went down, arrows in their throats. One more had been hit in the side, and the last had caught it on his shield.

Regaining my feet, I lunged again, stabbing at his neck, but he pulled out a dagger and knocked the blow aside. He charged, and hit me with the point of his shoulders, throwing me violently to the ground. Stars winked in front of my eyes as my head slammed into the road, but that was the least of my worries.

Too fast for me to react, he spun the dagger, then began the downward plunge. I closed my eyes, waiting for death. There was a muffled thump, followed by a heavy weight crashing over me. I opened my eyes to see the assassin's dead body across my face. Pushing him off, I saw something sticking in the back of his neck. A crossbow bolt. The entire episode had taken less than fifteen seconds

I looked up, my face filled with gratitude, at the guard who had avoided the arrow. He nodded briefly, then picked up his wounded comrade, then carried him off, presumably to the doctor. I knew that Hippocrates was in town, so he would probably live.

I turned back to the smith. "Three hundred silver drachma and a month of working in the forge." I repeated. He blinked, and then realized what I was talking about. "Sold," he said weakly. And I received the piece of steel that had cost three men their lives. A piece of celestial steel.

**Like it? Hate it? I don't know unless you press the little button! I will not update unless I get five reviews for this chapter**

**Sa Rart**


	4. The Forging

**Disclaimer: I'm already sick of these after just three chapters, but I do not own any characters, weapons, monsters, etc. besides the smith, the assassins, celestial steel, and the sword, **_**Forgotten**_** (forged in this chapter)!! I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: thanks to Seaweedbrainfangirl for her wonderful reviews, but Heracles is the real name. Modern society came up with Hercules. Also, just to clear up any questions, when Aegle took away Zoë's powers and immortality, she was not thorough, so traces of water magic remains under Zoë's control, although a limited amount. It's a bit confusing, but it is really important to my plot. Yes, I actually have a plot. Amazing, isn't it? You'll find more about it later. More thanks to ****Phoenix Espeon****, Moonlight Swan, and ****XxForgottenFailurexX**** for their reviews. Read on!**

**--**

I spent another night at the inn, sleeping well into the next day. Then I left and got another room at a different inn close to the guardhouse. Finally, I went to the forge.

The smith's name, coincidentally, was Damien Smith. Funny how that works. He had two other apprentices, Misael and Hector. Both were male, and both obviously did not like me.

I learned very quickly, and two weeks, I was making actual blades. Of course, I encouraged the water molecules to help shape the blade as it cooled, so my blades never came out misshapen like Hector's.

But I didn't want to be a smith's apprentice forever. I was here for one reason: To learn how to make a blade. I had the metal, and I had another devastating weapon I would put into it: Ladon's fang. Then I would enchant the finished blade with every ounce of magic that I had left. Which, I was realizing, was quite a bit.

I briefly wondered why. Aegle was an amazing magical leecher. There was no reason that she would be unable to take away all the magic of the sea in me. I let my mind wander over the possibilities, ignoring Misael's glare directed at me for pausing my work.

It was impossible that Aegle messed up on the spell. She was too good at it for that. It was highly unlikely that she would intentionally leave me some. So something or someone else had done it… Hesperia! She had seemed oddly distant, as if she was thinking about something else, or concentrating on something else. I would thank her if I ever saw her again.

I continued hammering the red-hot blade I was making that day. I imagined the blade I would make, enchanted with all the powers of the sea that I still had. It would be powerful. And with celestial steel…

I had heard stories about it, and, even to mythological creatures, it was a myth. It was claimed to give the bearer glimpses through Time itself. It was able to harm mortals and immortals alike, and hold an edge that could cut through the Nemean Lion. It could be shaped in different forms, and move between them at will.

Most likely not all the rumors were true, though. I hoped that most of them would be true, so I could survive!

I dropped the red-hot blade in the bucket, smoothing it out with the water as I did. I picked it up after a minute, gave a few strokes experimentally, and then placed it in the pile. I had made one other that day.

Hector glanced at it, then at me. "How do you do that?" he asked, gesturing at the blades. "Mine come out with bubbles in the metal and ridges in the hilt." His voice had a twinge of envy."

The smith came up behind him and said, "Because she has only been here for a couple weeks, and has not been working for months on end. Go on, take a break. Come back tomorrow."

Hector and Misael ran out the door, whooping. I sighed and looked at Damien, knowing that the questioning was about to start.

I leaned against an anvil. "Let the questioning begin."

He looked a little startled that I had known what he was doing. Then he looked a little uncomfortable. Reaching over, he picked up the blade that I had just forged. The balance was a bit off, but it was perfectly smooth, and shaped expertly. Then he looked back up at me.

"How do you do this?" the smith asked. "Not many people start forging this well until at least a couple months into their training."

I sighed, wondering what I should say. Truth or lie? I was sick of lying by now, so…

I looked straight at him and said, "I use magic to shape the blade."

He sighed. "No lies or jokes, okay? I'm not in the mood."

"I did not lie nor joke."

He looked unconvinced, so I flicked a finger and sent a mini-geyser out of the cooling bucket. He yelped, staggering backwards as it hit him full in the face. I sighed (Something I seemed to be doing that a lot; mortals could be so dim-witted).

I looked at him calmly as he stood up, swearing. "But I'm not here to learn how to be a smith, Mr. Smith. I'm here because of this." I yanked the celestial steel out of my chiton and slammed it down on the anvil. "Thanks for the training, but I'm ready now. Try to stop me, and you'll get hurt."

I felt as though I was watching myself from a million miles away. I watched myself pick up a hammer and the steel. I simply watched myself heat the metal, then bring it out and set it on the anvil. I tried to stop, and found I couldn't. Terror rose inside me. For all my fancy words, I didn't know what I was doing.

_But I do,_ a voice in my head spoke out. It boomed in my ears, and I would have cried out in pain if I could control my mouth. _I thought you could use a little help, and you definitely do. I can shape it, but you must make it. That is beyond even my control._

Dimly, I realized that there was only one entity that this could be. _Hephaestus?_ I asked in my head. _Is it thee? _

Laughter boomed in my head, making me wince inwardly. It was _loud._ _Of course. And you are Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Pleione and Atlas. You are forging a sword beyond any known in the history of the world. I would have warned you, but you started so abruptly I barely had time to take the work, let alone warn you._

Ice crept through me, despite the raging fire. _Warn me about what?_

_That the sword will attract monsters like nothing else. You will be able to defeat most of them, but truly powerful ones will come. You will need to hide it in a place that cannot be found._

_What are you talking about_? I asked, confused. What place cannot be found?

_I can't tell you. You'll need to go to Delphi. But my work here is done. Make your blade! I will give you my skill, but you must make it yourself._

A burst of power shot through me, courtesy of the smith-god. I swung the hammer, shaping the celestial blade. The forge flickered, then disappeared. I was standing in Mount Etna, shaping the steel in Typhon's flames. The roof of the volcano towered high above me.

Unbeknownst to me, Damien Smith was watching my form shimmer white hot. He saw as if I was still in the forge, but even mortals cannot completely forget the truth. In his eyes, my body was still there, but completely white, hot and glowing. Flames shot from the anvil, keeping the blade at supernatural temperatures, but Hephaestus's power was in me, keeping me safe.

I drew the blade from the flames and brought it towards the bucket of water, and somehow I was no longer in Mount Etna, but standing on the banks of the River Styx, dipping my blade in the holy waters. Steam shot from it, billowing through the Underworld. Concentrating, I let the waters shape the blade, then softened the tip. When it was the consistency of mud, I slipped Ladon's fang into the tip, then let the metal harden over it.

Suddenly, the steam cleared, and I was standing in front of Ladon, holding my still-hot blade, looking into one pair of his eyes. I would swear he smiled.

The stem billowed up again, and I poured every last drop of water magic I had into the blade. Then the presence of Hephaestus was gone, and so was Mount Etna, the River Styx, and Ladon. I was once again standing in the forge of Mr. Smith, which now looked puny and unimportant compared to Etna and the Styx

I turned to the smith, who had a shocked look on his face. I grinned, a barbed comment coming to mind. "So long, Mr. Smith. Best start believing in myths – before one stronger than me incinerates you."

With that, I turned around and walked out the door, holding my sword tightly. Now all I needed to do was learn how to use it.

--

**That was a fun chapter to write. All my chapters are a little short, but that will soon change… Now the actual story begins! I am done with all info givers, and can actually start! Yipeee! No, I'm not normally this crazy.**


	5. Hekate

**Disclaimer: I do no own the Percy Jackson series. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: This is when it starts getting interesting. I've set the story up, plot is starting to start, and **_**Forgotten **_**is forged. This is when the story starts actually getting interesting.**

**Sa Rart**

**--**

Now that I actually had the blade, I could be a little less cautious. I would be able to best all minor monsters that made their way into Athens. Any idiot could best a dracaena with a celestial sword, but they weren't all I had to worry about.

See, there wasn't a type of metal that destroyed mortals if it touched them. I had to rely on my own speed and skill. And I wasn't good enough with a blade to fight off the more powerful human mercenaries.

Funny, isn't it? I can be harmed by the less powerful types, but am threatened by the weak-minded mortals.

I stayed in Athens for a couple weeks, wandering around pointlessly. I still had enough money, and didn't hesitate to spend it.

But I wasn't really thinking about the beauty of the city. My thoughts always centered on the sword at my waist. I had since purchased a leather sheath for the blade and full-body hardened leather armor. I wasn't going to let myself get killed so easily. I had also purchased a longbow and a quiver of celestial bronze arrows that I was using against the many Stymphilian birds that had been attacking – those who made it past the guards.

It had been a little over a month since I was abandoned by Heracles. But each time I heard his name, it made me flinch. I had vowed that I never would speak his name again.

Again, I reminded myself to stay on task. I didn't have much time before the assassins and monsters made their way to Athens, which had become my temporary home these past couple months. But the city would be overrun in a week once the bulk of my father's forces arrived. I needed to work on my sword craft for as long as possible before going back to the roads.

Using most of my money, I had bought a horse, small, but also fast and agile. He also ate enough grass to fill up a dragon, so I named him Ladon. Just one more painful memory that I had to bear from home. Curse you, Heracles.

But things outside Athens's walls were happening far faster than I realized. I found out as I was doing a pattern dance with Forgotten.

See, I had forgotten some of the unique properties of celestial steel. It could give glimpses through Time. And I was suddenly given one.

As the sword flickered through the air, a huge cut appeared in midair, a chunk of air simply gone. And where it had been there was a window. A window through Time.

Cautiously, I peered inside, and reeled back, falling back into my own time. It was a picture of Athens being overrun. A pair of Cyclopes were smashing at its wall, which was starting to crumble under the onslaught. An army of dracanae and humans were gathered behind them, armed with longbows and spears. The city guard was fighting, and the army out in force, but was being destroyed. I quickly saw why.

There was a woman dressed completely in black, surrounded by _emposai_, chanting. As I gazed upon the scene, she pointed a hand at a guard and shouted something. Flames crackled to life around him, obliterating the poor man. Then I saw myself. Hekate.

I was on top of Ladon, who was on top of the city wall. I had my longbow out and pointed up to the sky, firing at something unseen. Craning my neck, I saw what it was.

A cloud of Stymphilian Birds, Caldaria, and the Furies was gathered there. It was descending upon the city, devouring everyone in its path. Literally. Here and there, flames burst up, signaling the Furies or Hekate's handiwork.

My other self in that future time was hit by a burst of green flame. Both I and my horse were devoured by flames. But the army did not stop there. They continued, killing everyone inside, then burning the city to the ground. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched civilians killed where they stood, but the sword's power refused to let me move away, not even close my eyes until the scene of carnage and destruction was spent. Then I was allowed to withdraw from the window of time.

I collapsed against Ladon, feeling old. And already I was nearly a year older than the Hesperid that had lived on the Mountain of Despair. But that wasn't my concern right now. I needed to get out of Athens. I could not let the future I had seen be true.

But where could I go? No city would accept me as well as Athens had. Greece's chief city was famous for its hospitality. Sparta would not be nearly as welcoming. Wait… there _was_ a place that I needed to go to. I needed to untangle my thoughts, plus a god had told me to go. What better reason was there to visit Delphi?

Within the hour, I was out of Athens and galloping down the trade roads towards Delphi. I knew it was a risk, but I just wanted to get to the Oracle as fast as I could and hear what I needed to hear.

I was a fool. I couldn't relax at all.

To my eyes, each and every merchant wagon was filled with monsters waiting to jump out at me. Each and every man walking or riding down the road was an assassin. Every bird overhead was a Stymphilian, every woman Echidna.

I was almost relieved when one man drew a sword and hacked at me. At least I could do something and not just wait. I unsheathed my own blade, but I asked a question before I attacked.

"Who are you and who hired thee?"

The man grinned. "Like I would tell you who I am?"

I shrugged. "It was worth a try. Who hired thee?"

His eyes narrowed. "A messenger. But you don't need to worry about that. You'll be dead long before you can worry!"

He spurred his horse forward and swung at me. Forgotten shifted, briefly flickering into the shape of a shield to block his blow, then to its sword form as I swiped at his head. The assassin's horse sidestepped, avoiding the blow.

Time for a new approach. I swung my sword through the air, triggering a geyser just below his horse. It stumbled, throwing him off balance. Instantly, Ladon lunged, slamming his side into the other horse. The bounty hunter was thrown into the air, landing hard on the ground.

That, of course, didn't stop him. So I triggered several geysers in rapid succession. He staggered away from the first, tripped, and fell into the second. There was a horrible hissing noise, and from his cry of pain it was obvious that it was broiling hot. He leapt at me again, eyes wild and crazy. Ladon sidestepped, and I leaned sideways and swung with all my might at him. He ducked, and, with nothing to stop my blade, I was thrown off balance.

He thrust at me with his own blade, but Ladon kicked out, hind leg catching him full in the face. I heard his nose break. Instantly, I thrust downwards, the blade piercing him through the stomach. He twitched, then lay still.

But I wasn't home free yet. The ground bubbled, then shifted. A hole opened up, revealing a pit in the ground. It went straight to Tartarus. Only a titan could do that.

I glanced up. Hekate was standing behind me on the hill, one hand upraised and pointing towards me. I clapped my heel to Ladon's side, and he sprang sideways, avoiding the deadly blast of energy that shot from the titan-god of sorcery.

I wheeled around to face her. "What did I do to you?" I demanded. "Why is everyone after me? My father is powerful, but he doesn't control _you_! Why are you after me, too? Is the entire of Greek mythology after me?" By this time my voice had risen in volume until it was nearly a scream.

Hekate smiled. "I don't care about you. I'm not here because of your father. The only reason I am here is that pretty little sword of yours."

My blood turned to ice. "What about it?" I snapped. "It is rightfully mine. I made it."

The titan shrugged. "I know. But what happened to the last weapon you made? A blade you made does not make it good or bad. It is how others use it. I need to secure the blade in a place that none can find it. I cannot let my enemies get to it."

"I can do that myself. Keep out of it."

Her gaze bored into me. "Why should I? What can _you_ do against an army of monsters? Even with the sword, you are a weak mortal."

Tartarian spawn erupted from the ground, the Titan's equivalent of hellhounds. Many of them. One sprang forward, knocking me off Ladon.

"I will take the sword from your dead body if you refuse to give it up," The Goddess with Three Faces told me.

"It is my life," I retorted. "I made it, and put part of me into the blade. I'm never giving it away."

She smiled. "And what of the other blade? You gave it away to Heracles. He didn't show gratitude, did he?"

A current of inhuman rage shot through me, and I let out a scream of rage. Forgotten glowed in my hands, and silver light shot in a shock wave that blasted the spawn out from around me.

I remembered the strategy that had worked so well against the Hydra: kill its mistress, and it disappeared. The same would be true of the spawn.

I lunged at Hekate, Forgotten still glowing with the force of my rage. Laughing, she dodged aside, a blade made of magical fire appearing in her hand. She swung at me with the speed of Scylla, but Forgotten literally lifted of its own will to block it. I never moved, but the blade shot upwards, pulling my hand with it. Her blade dissolved into flame as it touched Forgotten.

As if being weaponless with matter against an opponent like Hekate.

She hurled a blast of flame at me, but I rolled aside in time. Forgotten blasted another shock wave, but it went straight through the titan-goddess. In reply, she hit me with a blast of pure darkness.

I fell backwards, screaming in pain, as it sizzled over my body. Hekate approached, holding her Dagger of Athame in her hand.

I sat up painfully. "How could you know that I was here?" I asked.

"Your blade calls to the divine elements. It longs to combine with the greater heavens that it once came from." Hekate said.

I realized that it was calling monsters to me. I needed to stop them from getting the blade. If Kronos got hold of the blade, he could use it infinitely more powerfully than I could. I needed to put it in a place that no one could find it.

"Good," said Hekate. Her Athame blade disappeared in black smoke. She offered me a hand to help get me back to my feet.

Suspecting a trick, I took it. She pulled me to my feet and I let go of her hand. I wasn't dead because I touched her.

"Why are you helping me now, when you just were killing me?" I asked, confused. Hekate was so unpredictable. I had no idea what was going through the goddess's mind at this moment.

She smiled again. "You made a promise. If you will indeed get the blade away from the world, I have no need to kill such a powerful little human. Your future could hold so much. Or it could be nothing but oblivion at the hands of the Titans. All I ask is that you remember me in the days to come. I am not your enemy, Zoë Nightshade. I could be your friend."

I have to admit, I was astounded at her knowledge. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She laughed. "I am the Queen of the darkness, Lady of the night. I am powerful indeed, Zoë. I can tell what mortals are thinking. But you may be much, much more than a mere mortal."

She pointed a hand at me. "Prepare yourself for the Oracle, Zoë Nightshade." Black and gold flame bloomed, then shot out of her hand and enveloped me. I felt no pain, despite of the heat. Streaks of fire shot across my vision, and when it cleared, I found myself in the Temple of the Oracle.

**Yes, it's a bit of a cliffhanger… I may not be able to write for a while, although I would appreciate your reviews while I'm gone. I am very disheartened by the lack of hits and reviews. I need lots of reviews, or I may discontinue the story. So long for now!**

**Sa Rart**


	6. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. I am not Rick Riordan. You should know that by now.**

**Author's Note: The Oracle at this point is a live priestess. She becomes possessed by the spirit of Delphi when the question is asked.**

**Sorry for the wait, I was traveling in Europe with my family. I broke my right arm. Again. But I'm still writing this story, because I want to write the next book. This is more of a prequel, to make my readers see this in a certain light. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Also, thanks to drnl for your wonderful review.**

Shocked by the sudden transportation, I stumbled and fell onto the highly polished black marble floor of the temple. I slowly stood up, surveying the temple of Delphi. I was impressed.

Statues of early gods were everywhere, made out of marble. I recognized Gaia, Ouranos, Hekate, and Apollo. Pillars of marble held up the cave roof. With wonder, I realized that the temple had once been a huge cave that had been converted into a grand temple.

I walked toward the dais at the back of the temple, feeling as though the statues' eyes were following me. A vision briefly flickered in front of my eyes, of the temple in ruins, with a huge group of people in odd clothes walking through it. I glared at my sword.

"Interesting sword." The words came from the dais. On the throne was a woman so still I had taken her for a statue. "Haven't seen celestial steel for a long time."

I froze. "How did you know what I had with me?"

The priestess sighed. "I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, the dragon of Delphi, which lies in your future as well. I can see things hidden to mortals, demigods, and the gods themselves. You are none of those. Approach, seeker and ask."

"What do you mean? I am not any of them. I'm a mortal, now."

"You are much more than that, Zoë Nightshade. Ask."

I swallowed. "What is my destiny?" It wasn't exact, but I had no idea what I was supposed to ask about.

Green light flared in the priestess's eyes, filling the temple with an ugly glow. She opened her mouth, and green fog poured out, covering everything. I couldn't even see the priestess, it was so thick.

But suddenly I was aware of another light. Silver and white poured out of the sheath at my waist. Wonderingly, I pulled out the enormous sword. Suddenly, it slipped from my grip and hovered eight feet in the air, casting its silver glow down on the temple. Between the light and the mist, it made a scene out of a legend.

The Oracle spoke, its rasping voice muffled by the fog.

"_When the sword is too much to bear,_

_Bring it to the kraken's lair,_

_There long-forgotten guardian sleeps_

_None can find it in the deeps._

_But, Zoë Shade of the Night,_

_More awaits thee; see in sword's sight,_

_A future of wonder, and danger, as well._

_Beware of those whose swords can sell_

_The Titans rise, you shall fall_

_But revive again, for the good of all._

_Live and die by your blade_

_Heed my words, Zoë Nightshade_

_Seek the help of the mythology grand,_

_Forgotten in long-ago Egypt sand_

_In the tundra of the North_

_Do not stop; journey forth_

_Lest you waken the sleep of the ice_

_Less than an hour shall suffice._

_And lost are you to history_

_Until timeless once again you be._

Pictures formed in the fog: me on Ladon in a group of people; there was no sound, but I appeared to be arguing. It changed, and I was firing arrows at a beast twice as big as I was and hurling boulders at me… I was standing in front of Ladon the dragon, dodging his snapping heads… I was firing arrows amongst a group at a lion with a spiky tail… I was dodging blows from a huge cobra… I was running from an immense dragon… I was firing arrows at Talos… I was knife-fighting with a skeleton warrior… I was slashing with Forgotten at a being made completely out of fire… The images were moving faster and faster, too fast for me to see clearly, until, with a roar, the mist shot back towards the priestess and disappeared within her.

I stood up for the third time in a matter of minutes. The priestess seemed to be unconscious, but, suddenly, her eyes glowed sickly green and opened. The eyes turned towards me, and a jolt of fear shot through me/

_Go now, Daughter of the Sea. You shall not return for a long, long time. Remember me in the days to come._

With that, the Oracle transported me back to the place I had been before Hekate had brought me there. The force of its teleportation threw me forward into the dirt. Again. I picked myself off the ground and glared at the skies. Thunder rumbled in reply.

I sighed and leapt lightly onto my horse. "When did life get so complicated?"

He didn't answer, of course.

Well, my sword was currently helping me, not hurting me, so I could wait before trying to unravel its meaning. But I hoped that I would never have such an experience again. My eyes and head were still aching.

With absolutely no clue what to do next, I spun Ladon around and nearly ran into the person standing there. I yanked back on the reins, and Ladon reared, whinnying. But I was too startled by the person standing there to pay much attention.

For the person was none other than my not-so-dear sister, Aegle.

**A little bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm sure you guys don't mind… Review! I want at least seven reviews before I update! Thanks to all my reviewers, but criticism is necessary! Thank you very much!**


	7. Aegle

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Another one? Very well. I do not own the PJO series. I never have, do not now, and never will. I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Author's note: It seems that people do actually care about cliffhangers! Who would have thought? **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Here are some specific responses:**

**Storm-brain: Thanks for all the reviews. She will soon meet Artemis, but she won't join the Hunt right away. I need to do a couple things first. Girls were more accepted in Athens than most places, although I did stretch the truth a bit. Who doesn't? Also, Zoë uses 'you' for the beginning of the sentence. See **_**Titan's Curse,**_ **page 93, at the bottom.**

**Jason Strong: I am flattered. I wish it actually was.**

**Drnl: Yes, I do thank people. Thanks for another great review.**

**Athena 0228: Took me a while. Europe was great, except for the busted arm. Sorry about the cliff, though it was fun.**

**Pinconeface711: Glad you liked the prophecy. I hope it was cryptic enough. Don't like cliffhangers? What a pity. I love them.**

**LittleBunnyFufu: I think you know what I am going to say.**

**HorseyGal23: It was broken arm and Europe trip that stopped me from writing. My school started on the 25****th****.**

**Here is the next chapter in the tale of Zoë Nightshade! **

"You," I growled, balling my fists. "You took my magic and immortality away. What more do you want?"

Aegle smirked. "Your life."

"Getting cocky. Killed anyone lately?" (1)

"No. But that can change very soon."

I sighed. "You are as annoying as ever"

She grinned wickedly. "Not just annoying, Zoë. Powerful." She raised a fist, and blue light glowed from it. With her other hand she pulled out a longsword.

"You aren't the only one," I replied. Wheeling Ladon around, I pulled out Forgotten. It glowed silver, and the fang set in the tip glowed green.

The eldest Hesperid laughed. "That sword is incredibly powerful, indeed. But its power is like a flare to creatures of the Otherworld. I've gathered them, and they will be here shortly. But I don't think I need them. I can take thee. If I can't, they will be here soon enough to stop me from getting killed. I want to kill you myself, but I won't let that get in the way of my survival."

"Bravo," I said. "I never thought that you were one for speeches. The General is teaching thee?"

"And not just in speeches," Aegle answered. "But why don't we get on with it? Not fair for thee to be mounted, however, when I am not."

She hurled a strand of smoke at Ladon, and he fell onto his side. I leapt off just as he hit the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his flank rising and falling, so I knew that he was alive.

"Everyone is the same," I said. "They hit the horse before they hit me. How rude is that?"

Forgotten began to hum, mist starting to curl off the blade. She raised her blade in defense. I lunged, snapping my blade in an overhead slash that would have cut off her head if it had hit.

Her own blade shot up in a defense… and instantly shattered at the touch of the celestial blade. Even I was not expecting such force. I slashed again, but she rolled aside to avoid the blow.

I stabbed, but she twisted aside to avoid it, and then hurled a sphere of water at me. It didn't seem like it would hurt, but its touch burned like fire. I let loose an involuntary gasp. That _hurt_.

If she used magic, I would, too. I concentrated on Forgotten, and a beam of light shot out of the end to hit her in the chest. There was a smell like something burning, and she jumped aside with a yelp of pain. She then yanked a knife out of her boot and hurled it at me. My sword flicked to the shape of a shield, blocking it, then turning back into a sword as I lunged again.

She didn't dodge this time, just hit me with an explosion halfway through my stroke. I went flying, slamming against the ground with sufficient force to break several bones if Forgotten had not suddenly turned into a mattress. Even in a moment like that, I had time to find amusement in the fact that my sword was so adaptable, to say the least.

"Saved by a sword that turns into a feather mattress." Aegle said theatrically, shaking her head. "I really don't know why Father thinks that thou art a threat."

"Probably because he is smarter than you, though that isn't really sayin much," I replied mockingly.

I swung again. She twisted aside again, but this time I had anticipated the move. I stepped forward as well, then hooked one of her legs and pulled, making her stumble. I stepped forward again, then spun in a 270 degree turn and hammered her in the shoulder with the thick blade. She collapsed.

I knelt over her and presented my sword tip to her forehead. She looked at me calmly – just as a manticore spike shot forward and buried in my shoulder. Aegle rolled aside as I dropped my blade, crying out in pain. She scooped up my sword to attack me with it, but as soon as her fingers touched the hilt, a sparkle of energy shot into her fingers. She yelped and scrambled away.

Her army had arrived. It was led by a huge manticore, and consisted of hellhounds, Tartarian spawn, Stymphilian birds, griffins, dracanae, and several Laistrogonians. There was at least three hundred assorted monsters, plus about another fifty mercenaries.

I staggered to my feet, but I knew there was no defending myself, even if I could still hold my sword. I couldn't.

The monsters closed in on me. I closed my eyes as the manticore in front leapt at me, claws extended. I heard its roar, and the twang of a bow. A huge weight bowled into me, and I fell back onto the ground, unable to suppress a cry of pain as my wounded shoulder hit the ground.

I opened my eyes, but everything was starting to grow black. I knew I wasn't dead, though – the manticore's claws had not touched me. But as my vision slipped away, it suddenly returned. I could see, but I was on the ground, unable to move a muscle.

A huge group of girls, all of them looking about 12 or 13, had attacked Aegle's army. They all had bows, and were firing silvery arrows into the midst of the monsters. I'd guess that there were about fifty of them, against about seven times that. They were doomed.

But they were coordinating volleys with amazing precision, always hitting their targets, never missing. It soon became clear that Aegle's army could not defeat these strange archers.

Aegle shouted something, but I heard nothing, for some reason. But the result was obvious.

The mercenaries sprinted forward, away from the Hunters. Only one thing they could be running towards. Me.

But they were running to a point slightly to my right. Quite a bit to my right, in fact. They appeared to running towards a manticore corpse that had an arrow sticking out of its neck. One of them grabbed the manticore and shifted it, revealing… me.

I would have gasped in shock, but I couldn't move. How could this be happening? Did the manticore kill me before it was killed? Was it my shade that was seeing this?

_More awaits thee, see in sword's sight._ The words of the Oracle floated through my mind unbidden, and I suddenly understood what was going on.

Whenever I lost consciousness, my sight would be integrated into the sword's sight. I could see what the sword saw.

How did I know that? My sword couldn't see. What was going on with me? I knew things that no one else knew, that _I _didn't know, but somehow I did. There were thoughts that weren't mine. My head felt crammed, but I didn't know what it was!

And it all started and ended with the sword. But I couldn't just give it up! Or could I?

Suddenly, a red-hot pain exploded in my side. Agony poured through me, and I would have cried out if I was able to. I shifted my attention back to the scene at hand, with some difficulty, given the pain that was blasting through my system.

An arrow had pierced my body that I currently was not in. Blood flowed freely from around the arrow. Unchecked, it would be a fatal wound.

I wanted to stay aware, try to trigger the sword's powers, but everything was going dim. I could feel the pain slip away, along with everything else. I stopped resisting, and gave myself up to the black oblivion.


	8. The Hunt

**Yes, Zoë is alive, of course – would I kill my main character? Okay, I would – and I have to at the end of this story, though Rick Riordan didn't give me much choice with that. Anyway, let's get on to the important stuff.**

**First of all, know that school is starting, and I won't be able to write as much. It also means that I need extra willpower to keep going despite schoolwork, and I will be pushy and demand reviews. Sorry to those who do review even without me badgering you to, but that's not many. **

**And here is my response section, for those who actually reviewed my story, since I am a novice at fanfictions and I am not yet sure how to reply to reviewers over the server. If someone is willing to give me a review to explain, I would be quite thankful.**

**To Storm-Brain: Yes, I finally involved Artemis. Took me a while, sorry, but I needed to do things with Zoë before she met the Hunters. She'll have to do even more before she joins.**

**To Shinobi of the Sound: Glad you like it. And I hope this chapter counts as soon.**

**To Mahir: I love it when I get reviews like yours. Thanks! **

**To MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword: I like tantilizing people with cliffhangers. It's fun**

**To Jason Strong: Yours is pretty good, too. And there are a dozen Hunters four thousand years later, but Artemis accepts anyone who worships her as the Hunt goddess. A lot more of those in Ancient Greece than nowadays in America. Good question, though. Thanks again!**

**To ****nikhilipie****: She might. I can bring her back to life if need be. You don't know what I might do(coughprophecycough).**

**HorseyGal23: Thanks again for your review. Broken arms hurt, but mine is just about healed now. And who ever said that Zoë joins the Hunters as soon as she meets them?**

**Athena0228: Thanks. I acknowledge everyone I can. Thanks again.**

**Believeinthegods: Thanks. I totally agree with the populace's view on Zoë. I'm working to improve it. I'm truly flattered by your compliments, too.**

**Everyone: I think I finally figured out how to reply to reviews over the server. I'll give it a try. So if no more review responses show up here, you know where to look. Also, there is a poll on my homepage if you want to vote. **

**And here is Chapter Eight!**

I woke to the sound of crackling flames. My ribs no longer hurt, neither my shoulder. My head did.

But where was I? Last I remembered I was in my sword – my sword! Ladon! Where were they? I groped for the sheath at my waist, to find it empty.

"Looking for your sword?" asked a voice from behind me. "A force was stopping us from picking it up. Even for me, it was quite a challenge. What is it?"

I spun around. Sitting in front of the fire with a deer on her lap and a wolf by her side. The Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis herself.

"Lady Artemis," I said, bowing my head. "You saved me." At least, that's what I tried to say, but my throat was raspy and dry. I had no doubt that she understood, though. She wasn't a goddess for nothing.

"Here," she said, handing me a flask of water. I drank deeply and gratefully. The water was different, somehow – it woke up my senses, which had dulled since the sword's hold on me.

She fixed me with her silver eyes, just watching me. I resisted the urge to sit up a bit straighter.

"So," she said at last. "What is this sword, exactly? I have never seen its like before, nor the material or the power." The Goddess of the Hunt held up the blade, although I noticed the blade was actually hovering in the air above her fingers; even she could not touch the blade. Was it really that powerful?

"Of course," said Artemis, reading my thoughts. "What is it made of?"

I knew that I had to tell her. Not only had she saved my life, but she was a goddess. If she got angry, I might not be around anymore to witness it.

I told her everything. I don't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Well, everything but the prophecy. Something about that was still scaring me, although I didn't know what.

She just sat there for a moment, pondering all of this information.

"Is Atlas free?" Artemis asked at last. Her fingers twitched toward her bow.

"I wish that I knew. Last I heard of, he was still under Ouranos's weight, but that may have changed since I was gone. I haven't been there in two years, of course, but I haven't seen him at all in that time. It's Aegle that is the threat – she is an expert in sorcery, fencing, and manipulation."

Artemis nodded slowly as she processed this information. "Zoë Nightshade, you have shown bravery, courage and skill." She spoke in a formal voice, as if she was conducting an ancient ritual. "You are a maiden, and believe in the pantheon of gods. Will you join the Sacred Hunt?"

I gasped. That was the last thing I had expected. I wanted so badly to agree. I wanted to have a home again, and friends. But I couldn't.

"I would love to, believe me. But my sword would be too dangerous to have around if I don't use it. Monsters are attracted to its aura. Also, I promised Hekate that I would hide it, in a place that the Titans cannot find it."

"What place could you possibly hide it that the Titans could not hide it? We could bring it to Mount Olympus, but even there, they would sense it, and if there was a traitor…"

I made a split-second decision. "Lady Artemis… Do you know of a place called the kraken's lair?"

She jolted, startling the deer sitting next to her. Her silver eyes widened. She obviously did know of the kraken's lair, and it scared her.

"By Zeus! Where did you hear of that place?"

I swallowed. "The Oracle told me. It said that none would find it there."

Artemis sighed, running a hand across her silvery bow. Finally, she looked up at me. "What I am about to tell you is a great secret. We tried to keep it from mortal society, but the Egyptian scribes wrote it down, and we have no power over the Egyptians." She said Egyptians like it was a curse.

"Once, there was an island in the sea at the end of the world. Its kings were greatly favored by the gods; in fact, they were demigods themselves. They were blessed with a paradise, and a kind people, but they needed to keep their bloodline free of mortal corruption, and were forbidden to have children with the mortals. As long as they had the blood of the gods flowing through their veins, they were exempt from the effect of Pandora's Box.

"But they didn't, and, slowly, the faults of men returned to them. They used their population to form an army, the likes of which this world has never known again. They attacked neighboring lands, and easily took them, for mere mortals could not fight and win against the spawn of the gods.

"But the gods themselves saw this, and were not at all pleased. The power of Atlantis was meant for peace, not bloodshed. So, for the first time, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades worked together to destroy the island that had been a paradise. It sunk beneath the sea, and is still there to this day.

"But monsters are drawn to powerful auras, and Atlantis had the most powerful aura there can be. Atlantis had celestial silver, the most powerful of all materials, which they used for jewelry. The lesser monsters are destroyed when they come near a large mass of celestial silver. The greater ones remain near to it, content to bathe in its aura and guard it against all who would take it.

"The greatest of all monsters, even more powerful than Typhon himself, is the kraken. Not even the gods know where it came from, and we all wish it would just go back there. It is similar to an immense squid, but it is far, far larger and much more intelligent. Each tentacle is at least a mile long, and its mantle is at least twice that. Its chosen task is to guard Atlantis's treasures against the monsters, mortals, and gods alike that go to Atlantis.

"But if you have a powerful and valuable treasure of your own, the kraken will want it. It will be willing to bargain with you to gain your sword, and the first thing that it will offer is safe passage back to the realms of mortals.

"This is the creature that you will meet. You may be able to escape lightly, but that is unlikely."

I understood that she didn't want me to go. But I couldn't fight against a prophecy _and _Hekate. I had to go.

"Thank you for thy help and information, Lady Artemis. But I have to go. If the Oracle is telling me to go to the kraken's lair, then I must go. I shall never tell another what you have told me. And if I survive, I would be delighted to join the Hunt."

"Go, then," responded Artemis. "But take with you a blessing of Artemis." She raised a hand and pointed it at my bow, then hissed a quiet word. As she did, the brown wood of the bow flickered, then turned silver. My quiver did likewise.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice hoarse. The Olympians were being so much kinder than the Titans. First Hephaestus, now Artemis. I was lucky, indeed.

I walked out of her tent, walking towards the sea. I knew that my sword would guide me.

"Wait!" called a voice from behind me. Another Huntress was sprinting towards me. "Lady Artemis, if Zoë wants me, will you give me permission to go with her?"

Artemis sighed. "Eavesdropping again, Odessa? My lieutenant should know better." Try as I might, I could hear no real anger in her voice.

Odessa shrugged. "Your tent isn't soundproof, and my tent was right next to yours. Besides, I was once a nymph of the sea; I already know about Danu Talis anyway, so it isn't as if a big secret was just discovered." She turned to me, eyes hopeful.

I shrugged. "It would be nice to have a companion, particularly one who knows these waters," I admitted.

Artemis nodded slowly. "I suppose that I can do without my lieutenant for a little while. Be careful." We nodded in unison, then, as one, turned towards the sea.

"Home," whispered Odessa. She turned to me. "Are you sure you can manage?" she asked. "It's cold, and hard to see underwater. The pressure might crush you."

I bristled. "I was once a daughter of Pleione, and this sword contains magic of the water. The real question is, can _you _keep up?"

She laughed, and we strode into the Mediterranean.

**That was a little bit of a boring chapter, but I liked writing about Atlantis, or Danu Talis. According to the Egyptians, that is what Atlantis was. It was under the god Poseidon, as it was an island.**

**Also, Odessa is the current lieutenant, though she also is a nymph of the sea. Hopefully I didn't leave you guys on too much of a cliffhanger. Not as bad as the last two chapters, and not **_**nearly **_**as bad as the next chapter (maniacal laughter in the backround). Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Sa Rart**


	9. The Kraken

**Here is the next great chapter in the Zoë saga. Just so that you guys know, I am almost done with this story, although another will follow. I will even add an additional bonus chapter of Zoë's final battle, but from her point of view. Next in my stories will be Child of the Titans.**

**Thanks to eirias, Athena0228, pineconeface123, drnl, the Silver Huntress, MyPenIsSharperThanYourSword, Jason Strong, and storm-brain for their reviews. My replies should have been sent by e-mail, so check that. If there is not a response, review saying you did not get one.**

**And here is Chapter 9!**

The ocean. It was what I was, what I was part of. It was the part of me that I had lost. And, with the sword, I was able to return to it.

Odessa floated alongside of me, relaxing in the currents that Forgotten had created. She was at ease, at home. She could be what I could not. The sword was able to do it, but I had to give it up.

_Not give it up,_ insisted a voice inside me. _You shall return for it one day. _I sighed. The inner voice wasn't me. It was the Oracle, and the sword. They were made of the same energy, I knew. It was the energy that made up the Ancients, the magic in Tartarus. The power of the Fates, of the world as the Old Ones knew it.

_And it is the power of the scythe of Kronos._ The sudden knowledge shot through me with a jolt, and the current stopped dead.

My traveling partner turned toward me, puzzlement on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I answered. "I just realized something."

"What?"

Closing my eyes, I sent the knowledge through the water. Being a nereid, she was sensitive to the feelings and intentions in the water close by.

Odessa jolted in shock. "Celestial steel," she said in awe. "Of course! It must be what can pierce Kronos. Zeus used his scythe in the first war, but if the scythe cannot be used…"

"Then this can," I agreed, looking at the blade.

"If that's the case, why are we hiding it down here? We can use it if Kronos returns! It could make all the difference in war!"

I sighed. Why couldn't things ever be simple? "The Oracle told me to, and Hekate, too. They are both as ancient as Gaia herself, and, generally, prophecies are made for a reason."

"I don't trust Hekate," grumbled Odessa. "She works only for herself, and she's a Titan as well."

"She could easily have killed me and taken it for herself," I retorted. "Instead, she just sent me on my way with a warning. Not only that, she transported me to the Oracle, saving me from several days' travel."

Odessa shrugged. "True, but I don't need to like her, do I?"

"No, but it's generally not a good idea to insult gods of any type."

The lieutenant spread her arms, as if embracing the ocean all around her. "One day, people will be able to say what they want to, without gods or government cracking down on them if they do. That's what I think being a Hunter is all about. Justice, and doing what's right."

I'll have to admit, I was impressed by the Huntress's ideas. They seemed so revolutionary compared to the rest of the world. If only Heracles had thought of things the way Odessa did!

"Anyway," said Odessa. "We need to start going down. Danu Talis is directly beneath us."  
I looked down. All I saw was darkness and gloom.

She saw me look and sighed. "Don't look. _Feel._ That's what you do while in the water. You didn't traverse much in water as a Hesperid, did you?"

"No," I admitted. "We spent all of our time in the gardens, or on the Mountain with our father." It was still hard to talk about that, almost a year later.

We turned, and swam almost directly down, when suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Odessa," I asked, "How far down is it?"

She took a moment to think about that. "Almost ten miles," she replied after a little while.

I swallowed hard. "If I leave the sword, I'll lose all of my power of water. I put it all into the sword. The pressure will crush me, or I'll suffocate."

She considered that for a moment. "I should be able to keep you safe from the pressure, and form air bubbles, too."

I nodded. "I hope –"

I never finished that thought, for an immense tentacle shot from the deeps, wound around me and pulled me down into the dark depths. It was only with immense effort that I was able to keep hold on Forgotten. I heard Odessa yelp, and I knew that she had been grabbed, too.

But, weirdly enough, as we got further down, it slowly started to get lighter. I stifled a gasp as I saw what lay beneath the surface.

It was a city, glowing with power. I could feel its aura radiating outwards, even from a thousand feet above it. It was more beautiful than Mount Olympus, and more terrible than Mount Orthys.

It was Atlantis. Danu Talis. The Lost City. Paradise.

We were brought into its heart, and set down in front of a great palace. Then, above us, it appeared. The Kraken.

It was beyond huge. I was amazed that the entire of the ocean could fit this creature. It was immense, dominating my field of view, as far as the eye could see. Each tentacle was capable of reaching all the way to the surface. An eye as big as the palace surveyed us with alien intelligence.

_**Two tiny tidbits, not big enough to make a meal. But I would not eat such creatures, especially with that sword you carry, Zoë Nightshade, Odessa of the Mediterranean. **_

__The words vibrated through my bones with a power I had never thought possible. I gripped the sword tightly.

Laughter reverberated through my body, almost painful in its intensity. _**Tell me what you have brought me, Daughter of Atlas, General of the mighty Titans.**_

__"I have brought you a sword, made of celestial steel, with the tip of a dragon's fang. I wish for you to keep it, for as long as necessary, until I or my allies come here and ask for its return."

More laughter. _**Blunt as the swords mortals make on the surface. What makes you think that I will not kill you, take the sword, and keep it until Ragnorak comes to this world?**_

__Ragnorak? "You would not dare," I decreed, raising the blade. "If this sword is so great that even you want it, you would not attempt to fight against it."

_**Wouldn't I? **_A tentacle uncoiled, then snapped towards me with a speed that left me breathless. The sword, once again moving of its own will, shot upwards, glowing with power. As soon as the tentacle touched the globe of light formed by the globe, it started to wither, until the kraken withdrew it.

_**I'm not so sure that I am interested in this bargain, Zoë. Are there any other terms to this bargain?**_

__"Yes. If I die before passing on the name of this sword to others, it is yours to keep for all time. Also, my friend and I need transportation back to the Mediterranean Sea. You are also forbidden to kill us yourself, as well as send any other creature to destroy us. I will give you the sword as soon as we reach the surface. I need its power to protect me on the return trip.

The eye narrowed slightly. _**Hmmm. I swear on the Yggdrasil and the River Nile and the River Styx to your bargain. Are there any other terms?**_

"No."

_**Then let us be on our way. **_A tentacle shot out and grabbed both Odessa and I, then the kraken began to move. With incredible speed, the Lost City disappeared into the black depths.

But we were not free yet. As we moved aside, a monstrous shape shot out of the darkness. It slammed into the kraken, who roared in pain and anger.

_**An attack?! How dare they! **_The beast stopped and swung around to face its adversary.

It was a monstrous sea serpent, nearly as big as the kraken itself. It opened its jaw and bellowed, sending the kraken wheeling back in shock.

_**Give me a moment, Zoë and Odessa. I am called to battle. Stay out of the way. Keto herself has come calling, and it would not be polite to refuse her.**_

"What?! Keto?! How on earth did _she_ get here?"

_**I do not know, but I will find out as soon as I defeat her. **_ The kraken's tentacles uncoiled, freeing us.

And the Kraken, scourge of the seas, moved against a monstrosity greater than any I have ever known. So began the fight of the Great Deities of the Sea.

**Oooh, you are going to hate me for this one. I couldn't resist, though I probably will update again in the next couple of days. See you guys then, although I most likely will get the flames for this one. Almost as bad as Aegle.**

**Sa Rart**


	10. Odessa's Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. Nor the kraken. Nor the Greek, Egyptian, or Norse legends or myths. In short, I own nothing but Odessa, celestial steel, and the sword, **_**Forgotten**_**. **

**Author's Note: Thank you yet again to all my faithful reviewers. Without all of you, I would not have the heart to update as often as I do.**

**Also, it would be great if you logged in before you review. If you don't I can't reply, as technically I'm not supposed to put it in the Author's Note. Some of you are unable to, so I can't respond, but thanks.**

**And here is Chapter 10!**

The roar of the kraken shook the world. Waves knocked us backwards, sending Odessa and I tumbling backwards, away from Keto. The part of my mind that always was alert in the face of danger wondered if the kraken had done that on purpose, to move us out of the way. The rest of me was screaming.

When the world stopped spinning, a horrible sight greeted us: Keto had been joined by Scylla, and, although she was small, she was faster than almost anything on Earth.

The kraken was being driven back, unable to cope with the furious onslaught. But even more troubling was the reason that Scylla had come.

"She hasn't left the Sea of Monsters for the past thousand years!" Odessa said, obviously shocked.

"Apparently she has," was my dry response. I unclipped Forgotten, but there was nothing I could do that would do anything more than give Keto a hangnail.

But apparently, the kraken thought differently.

_**The sword! **_It called. _**I cannot defeat them – **_

__Keto drew back her colossal head and clamped them deep into the arm holding her. From the other side, Scylla clamped all five sets of teeth into his mantle. More gargantuan arms rose to bat Scylla away like a fly, but she nimble rose to avoid them.

Then the kraken drew back, revealing the fearsome mouth at the bottom of his mantle. It was like a whirlpool, big enough to eat the great palace of Atlantis in one bite. Thousands of teeth ringed around it, disappearing into the dark depths of his mouth.

He lunged, almost as fast as Scylla, and clamped Keto tightly in his mouth. She screamed in agony, but wriggled free and lashed out with her tail, sending the kraken tumbling backwards.

_**Zoë, she will eat us all if you do not give me the sword.**_ No pleas or begging this time, just a statement. Swimming forward, I put the sword in his waiting tentacle.

Immediately, it changed, growing immense, as big as Scylla herself. The kraken's tentacle wrapped tightly around the long, curved blade that the kraken now clutched. Even I, even though I was not a monster, could feel its radiation as the kraken awoke its true power.

Keto lunged, jaws outstretched. The sword swung around, cutting into her side. The Mother of the Sea bellowed as her essence disintegrated under the force of the celestial steel. All because of a bar of metal at a mortal auction.

Scylla snarled and bit, but without Keto's aid, she could never hope to stand against the kraken. Tentacles lashed out, managing to catch one of her necks. It snapped like a brittle twig.

I closed my eyes as the kraken moved in. There was a long, drawn-out shriek, a chomping noise, and the scream was abruptly cut off. The kraken sighed in relief.

_**Haven't had a decent meal since the Fall itself.**_

__I decided not to ask. "Fulfill your end of the bargain. Take us back to Greece."

_**Very well. I will honor it. **_A tentacle was offered for us to sit on.

Odessa and I cautiously moved forward. The tentacle snatched us up, and, in moments, we were speeding through the water.

_**Very interesting weapon. I don't suppose you could be persuaded to… let me have it?**_

__"Be content. You'll have it for at least a thousand years, if not more. And I may die without passing it on to another."

_**You won't pass it on. Not in this lifetime. In the next, perhaps.**_

A chill ran through me. "What do you know of this?" Then another question occurred to me. "Were you the sleeping guardian?"

_**No. I have no need for sleep. The Oracle meant something else.**_

__And he left it at that, ignoring my barrage of questions.

_**We have arrived. Good having a bit of exercise. Oh, and if you ever find out who awoke Keto, I would appreciate knowing. Your sword does not extend to wounds.**_

__The tentacle shot from the water, startling a nearby fisherman. It set us down on the beach, then disappeared into the water.

It was twilight. The sun had just set, and night was falling. This had been the same time that outsiders could enter the garden.

An image of Ladon snapping at me while others ran up the mountain flashed through my mind, and I shook my head to clear it. I was _done _with the sword. I wanted my thoughts to be my own.

"A futile wish, when I can read it with such ease."

We whipped around to see Aegle standing there, sword in hand. "No weapon anymore," she noticed. "Kind of hard to fight, isn't it, when you no longer have a sword with the power of the heavens."

"Not really," replied Odessa. Her fist shot up with the speed of Scylla, and she punched Aegle full force in the face. Aegle gave an inhuman roar of rage and sent a flare into the air, no doubt to bring her army upon us.

"Run, Zoë!" Odessa yelled, pulling out her bow. She didn't move, and I realized what she was saying.

"I can hold them off. Just go! Every second delayed is a second lost!"

I gave a strangled sob and hugged her. She briefly returned the hug, then handed me her dagger.

"Go!"

I ran, as fast as I could, desperately hoping that she would survive. A snarl came from above, and a hellhound leapt off a small cliff towards me, but a silver arrow sprouted from its neck.

I looked back to see Odessa, lieutenant of the Hunters, face off against a small army of monsters. She shot arrow after arrow as, one by one, they flung themselves at her.

I kept running, until, finally, the sound of Odessa's bow twanging stopped. There was a roar of triumph from behind me, and I glanced back to see the shadowy form of Aegle draw her scimitar out of my friend's body.

There was a whirring noise behind me, and I stabbed with Odessa's knife over my shoulder. Something fell to the ground. I didn't waste time to look back and see what it had been.

I spent the night in hiding, afraid to go out into the night. I needed to find the Hunters again, but I couldn't imagine what I would tell them about the fate their lieutenant had suffered.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, it was mid afternoon. I continued walking, with no particular destination in mind but the Hunters.

A couple hours later, I killed a Stymphilian bird that had swooped at me from the skies. Then an idea struck me. Using the knife, I cut off its head and its legs, then threw them into the fire. It flared up.

"Hermes," I whispered, my throat sore after a day without talking. "Help me, guide me, and let me find the Hunters. Please."

I offered another prayer up to Artemis, beseeching her for guidance. Nothing happened.

I sat down, cradling my head in my hands. I had lost Odessa, lost the Hunters, lost the Garden of Hesperids. All I had left to lose was my life.

**This made me sad to write. A word of advice to all fanfiction authors: If the books demand that you must kill off a character, don't make them likable. It's hard to kill them off later.**

**The next chapter will be my last. Zoë will join the Hunt, then I will give a summary of the rest of her life. Then she has to die. I'm going to have a talk with Rick Riordan sometime.**


	11. The Last Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. I own celestial steel, Forgotten, and Odessa.**

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story. It is Zoë's joining of the Hunt, and then a brief history of her later accomplishments. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers.**

"Zoë."

I looked up, dull-eyed, to see Artemis standing in front of me, glowing faintly in the moonlight.

"Odessa is dead," I said. I probably should have tried to say it less bluntly, but I was in shock. Too late now.

Artemis nodded, her face serene. "She chose her death, sacrificing herself to save you. We shall never forget her. But that is not why I have come. Come."  
She beckoned, and I stood up and walked after her, through the forest, until we arrived at the camp. There were a few sentries, and the wolves, but they stood there as if Artemis brought lost maidens into the camp every night. Maybe she did.

She led me into her tent, and gave me some water and ambrosia. For a moment, I was able to forget about Odessa.

"Zoë."

I looked up. Artemis's silver eyes were fixed upon me. "Odessa is dead. I need a new lieutenant for the Hunters. Even before Odessa's death, you were a candidate for the next lieutenant. I don't expect an answer right away, but… Would you like to join the Hunters?"

I thought about it. I remembered Heracles, the hero I had loved. The hero who had left me to die. I remembered the sword that I had made, the sword that was in the grip of the kraken now. I thought of Odessa, the Huntress who had loved me, too, but as a sister. She had not betrayed me. She had died for me, to stop my other sister from killing me.

Aegle would still be hunting me. But I could have sisters who loved me. Sisters who would protect me, live with me. I thought of all I could have.

I raised my head and looked at Artemis. Words came to me, words I knew, that the Oracle knew. Words that Odessa knew.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Artemis seemed a little surprised, but all she said was, "I accept."

And, once again, I had a home.

I stayed with the Hunt for the next three thousand years. I accomplished much during that time.

I led the Hunters into battle many times during the Trojan War. We shot all the sentries as they saw the Greek soldiers sneaking through the city. Without us, Troy would never have fallen.

Later, we destroyed Rome, after its corruptness stretched to the stars.

Between 476 and the 1000s, I didn't do much. But in 1007, I sailed with the Viking Leif Eriksson to the New World. Exciting, but we didn't accomplish much. Leif was paranoid that someone would steal his treasure stash, although he did leave some Roman coins that he had found.

In 1776, using Odessa's ideas, I "helped" Thomas Jefferson write the Declaration of independence. I stayed in America for several decades after that, making sure that it was being followed. I also was sent to straighten out several people who were not obeying the new laws.

And now, in 2007, here I was, walking into the great garden, the same that Aegle had exiled me from, three thousand years ago.

I heard a gasp from behind me, probably from Percy. It _was _beautiful. My heart gave a leap as I saw Ladon, curled around the tree. I longed to reach out, touch him again. But I did not know what would happen. A lot can happen in three thousand years. Look at what Aegle did to me in just a couple days.

"The apples of immortality," I heard Thalia whisper. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Spectral singing sounded. It was beautiful, but terrifying, somehow. Percy reached for his sword, but I smacked his hand away.

They shimmered into view, Aegle in the lead. Hesperia stood at the back of the group. She caught my eye and gave me a strained half smile. I smiled back, not caring about Aegle. Then I turned and addressed all of them.

"Sisters."

"We do not see any sister," replied Aegle coldly. "We see two half-bloods and a Huntress. All of whom shall soon die." Hesperia sent a withering look at Aegle.

"You've got it wrong," said Percy stepping forward. "Nobody is going to die." Boys.

The Hesperids turned as one to look at Percy. He seemed a little disconcerted by their hostile stares, but he stood tall.

"Perseus Jackson," mused Erytheia.

"Yes. I do not see why he is a threat," added Arethusa.

"Who said I was a threat?" asked Percy.

Aegle half-glanced toward the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this_ one has not killed thee yet."

"Tempting sometimes, but no thanks. He's my friend." Thalia replied.

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus. Go back." Aegle responded.

"Not without Annabeth."

"And Artemis," I added. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee. You are no much for him." Aegle said. _Will you doom your friends to accomplish your goals, Zoë? Again? _Aegle added silently.

_Shut up._ "Artemis must be freed," I repeated. "Let us pass."

Aegle shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," I replied. I fervently hoped that that was true.

"No? And what about your so-called friends?" _Will you abandon them? It's fun to kill those who support the gods. _

I replied with several words that I had learned in the modern generation. Then I steeled myself and shouted.

"Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, heads rising up from the tree, huge eyes blinking sleepily. Aegle yelped, and the Hesperids scattered, reuniting with the evening shadows. "Are you mad?!" yelped Aegle.

"You have never had any courage, _sister._" I replied. "That is thy problem.

"Zoë, don't. You're not a Hesperid anymore," Thalia whispered. "He'll kill you."

I ignored her. "Ladon is trained to protect the tree. Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am the bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"_Should_," repeated Percy. "Not exactly reassuring."

I glared at him. "It is the only way," I insisted. "Even the three of us together cannot fight him."

Ladon hissed, fetid breath searing my skin like acid. That ended the argument. They split up, and cautiously inched up the mountain.

I stepped towards Ladon. "It's me, my little dragon," I told him. "Zoë has returned."

Ladon shifted, obviously confused. I tried to mentally soothe him, with senses sharpened by Forgotten's aura that touched me so long ago.

"Fool," hissed Aegle, melting into shadow. Her fingers began moving in patterns, starting a spell.

"I used to feed thee by hand," I reminded the dragon. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

Aegle hissed a word, and a blue mist shot into Ladon's nostrils. Uh oh. His eyes filled with rage, and he lunged at me, fangs clashing an inch from my face. A corner of my mind noticed that that particular head was missing a fang, and I knew where that fang was right now.

I spun, dodging snaps and slashes, coughing from the acid breath streaming around me.

Up on the hilltop, Percy drew his sword, clearly intending to attack Ladon.

"No!" I called. "Run!" But that moment of distraction gave Ladon an opening, and he took it. Fangs clamped in my side, and I could not suppress a cry of pain. Ladon hissed, and I wriggled out of his jaws and ran up the mountain, ignoring the pain in my side.

As we reached the peak, I nearly tripped over a black marble block. I looked down at it, and then I realized what is was.

"The ruins of Mount Orthys," Thalia whispered.

"Yes," I agreed. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"What's Mount Orthys?" Percy asked.

I suppressed a sigh of annoyance. "The mountain fortress of the Titans," I said. "In the first war, Olympus and Orthys were the two rival capitals of the world. Orthys was –" I winced, clutching my wounded side.

"You're hurt," said Percy, sounding worried. "Let me see."

"No!" If they realized how badly I was hurt, we wouldn't go further. They wouldn't want to risk my life. "It is nothing. I was saying… In the first war, Orthys was blasted to pieces."

"But… How is it here?" Percy asked.

"It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on _this _mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain." I stopped, staring ahead. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

Artemis, not Atlas, was standing under the vortex, holding it up. She was clearly in immense pain.

I rushed forward to help my goddess.

"Stop! This is a trap. You must leave now," she said, exhausted.

I shook my head, tears coursing from my eyes, and ran forward to pull uselessly on her chains.

"How touching."

I stopped, frozen. I knew the voice of my father. Hate coursed through me, more hate than when Heracles had abandoned me.

He was standing there, next to Annabeth and a boy that I assumed was Luke. HE didn't look so good, but his grip on his sword was steady, and it was held at Annabeth's throat. That could be a problem.

"Luke," growled Thalia. "Let her go."

He smiled. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

She spat.

"So much for old friends," said the General, chuckling. "And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not challenge him," wheezed Artemis. "Do not respond."

"Wait a second." That was Percy. "So you're Atlas?"

"So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and the terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoë," he shot back. "I won't let you."

"You have no right to interfere," sneered Atlas. "This is a family matter."

Percy looked confused. "A family matter?"

"Yes," I said. "Atlas is my father."

I resumed my glare at Atlas. "Let Artemis go," I demanded.

He walked over to her. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her? Be my guest."

"No!" shouted Artemis. "I forbid you!"

"You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying the burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

"I don't understand," said Percy. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where Ouranos and Gaia first brought their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down on this place, flattening everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape. Unless someone takes it from you." He smiled.

Moving forward, he examined Thalia and Percy. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," said Percy boldly. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

I stopped paying attention to the conversation. My side was hurting so much…

… "And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

"You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him _destroy.

We looked at each other. Then Percy spoke.

"Now."

We charged.

I remember Atlas fighting Percy, and then Artemis fought, while Percy held up the sky. Atlas knocked down Artemis, and I charged him. He sent my flying, and I smashed into the unforgiving rocks. The rocks rumbled from the force of my body hitting it. So did I. Several ribs broke, as well as my leg. I knew right then, I would die. There was nothing anyone could do about it. If Apollo himself tried to heal me, I would die.

But Artemis picked me up in the chariot a short time later. Percy and Thalia were with her, both of them looking worried.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" asked Percy. "I mean… You're a goddess."

Artemis tried to set her hand on my side, but, weakly, I pushed her hand away. There was nothing she could do.

"Have I… served thee well?" I whispered.

"With great honor," she answered. "The finest of my attendants."

I relaxed. "Rest. At last."

I slowly turned to Thalia. "I am sorry that we argued," I whispered. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," said Thalia. "You were right about Luke, about men – everything."

"Perhaps not all men," I responded, summoning up my last bit of strength. I turned to Percy and managed a smile. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

He nodded, pulling it out and setting it in my hand. I closed my hand around it, feeling it. Part of me was in it. The part that made it. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword." I shuddered, cold.

"Zoë–"

"Stars," I whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

"Yes," answered Artemis, a tear trickling down her cheek. "They are beautiful tonight, my brave one."

"Stars," I whispered. I started to see black at the corner of my vision. MY last thought, as I drifted into oblivion, was this: _Odessa would be proud_.

**I nearly cried while writing this. Rick Riordan didn't leave me with much of a choice. Oh well… Anyway, reviews would be nice. This is the last chapter of Forgotten. The next story will be called Child of the Titans. Until then!**

**Sa Rart**


End file.
